


Before You Came

by hahahaharlequin



Series: KURODAI Week, 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: KURODAI Week, 2020[Day 7]:Naughty(?)/ Nice +"News of his Majesty's wedding with his childhood friend and tutor, Kei, has reached his hometown. So Kei's (and Sir Akiteru's) childhood friends travel to the castle to bring gifts from their town."
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou & Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: KURODAI Week, 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817167
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: KuroDai Week 2020





	Before You Came

**Author's Note:**

> It took me almost a month(?) to finish this ship week, I apologise for that! But we have finally reached the last day, which is tied to the same universe as my [Day 2 piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005917) for TSUKIKAGE Week
> 
> As always, the title is merely borrowed from [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/6QTIqfYIlhxAYUyYrspaeR?si=v2ReO8_UQhCNsvj3S64lAg), and not really related to the story.... okay, maybe it kind of _is,_ I mean, if you check the lyrics of the song, then, 👉🏼👈🏼
> 
> Thank you for staying with me through this journey!!

Daichi had just finished conversing with the maids and servants in charge of keeping the courtyard in order, and truly, with all those times he and the Royal Council had always been on their king's case, and rushing him to get married-- it really does take a whole kingdom to arrange the best wedding for their ruling monarch.

Just as he passed the alcove, to enter the meeting room to ask, once again, if His Majesty wanted the royal blue drapes, or the brilliant gold ones-- right. He's just about to push the doors open when the familiar _clang!_ of armour rings in his ears, as cold, heavy hands land on his shoulders.

"Lord Daichi! There you are!" First Knight Akiteru spins him around to face him, and the Knight's cheerful grin greets him-- a stark contrast from their King's betrothed's cool, and stoic demeanor.

"What goes on, Sir Akiteru?" Daichi asked politely, even if the man had explicitly expressed that he would rather be on friendly terms with those he was closest in age with. "Is something the matter?"

The knight dropped his hands from Daichi's shoulders, only to rest them at his hips. An exasperated smile is painted on his face. "A caravan led by friends from our hometown will be arriving later bearing gifts from our town elders and relatives.

My father has already heard of the news, and sent me to ask you for assistance in welcoming them, seeing as," his eyes dart from Daichi's face, towards the door behind him, and then back to Daichi's face with a mischievous smile, "Kei is preoccupied with his husband-to-be." 

"Ah." Daichi replied, confused for a second, before nodding. "Let's go wait for them, then." 

Sir Akiteru visibly brightens up, as he bows slightly and gestures towards Daichi, "after you, m'Lord." 

~°~

The caravan is stopped by the guards at the gates, where Daichi and Sir Akiteru had been waiting for them to arrive. Three men step forward, and bow low in front of Daichi, which he had dismissed quite easily, as he still hasn't gotten used to being an esteemed member of the council, since he was only elected at the time of King Tobio's crowning.

"My Lords," one of the men said as he rose from his bow. It takes them a beat before Sir Akiteru is pulling all three of them in a hug, which Daichi was sure it looked like it would be painful, with all the metal bits of his armour poking them in different places. "I can't believe you three are all grown up now!" 

He's still hugging them when the man who greeted them earlier-- the one with wild, dark hair that seemed to defy gravity itself-- is eyeing Daichi, and sending him pleading looks. 

So he takes pity on them, and taps the knight on the shoulder. Sir Akiteru removes himself from the embrace to turn towards Daichi. "Sorry about that! I've just, Kei and I grew up with them," the knight explains with a wistful expression on his face.

"Sir Aki over here was like our big brother!" The one with white hair and owlish features exclaimed, as he hit the knight playfully on the back, but the sound it made was troubling, even for Daichi, especially with the way Sir Akiteru's face was contorted into something akin to pain, but he doesn't comment on it.

"He was. He still is, as Kei is like a younger brother to us," said the other one with dark hair, but he looked more placid than the other one, who looked like he could set the castle on fire if he thought it, only it seemed like he held himself back.

_Right._

"I am Daichi, one His Majesty's advisors," he announced, and surely, the mischievous-looking one with dark hair raised an eyebrow at his statement. "Lord Daichi over here has agreed to show you around, while I help with unloading the carts." Sir Akiteru added, as he slung his heavy, armour-clad arm over Daichi's shoulders. Even through his tunic, he can feel the coolness of the metal, and the weight of the chainmail the knight was bearing.

The three seemed to agree with him, until the one with owlish features startled them all, even the nearby sentry, with a squawk: "We need to get the cakes to the kitchen!" He yells, probably for Sir Akiteru, but he was looking directly at Daichi when he did say it. "Oh, yes. The honey and poppy seed cakes we've prepared," said the complacent one.

Daichi must have put on a confused expression when the mischievous one nudged him with an elbow and stage-whispered, "they're Kei's favourites," he'd said. And it was like a well had overflown, as Sir Akiteru started pacing around frantically. 

"Oh, oh! Right! We should grab those, and head to the kitchen immediately! You, baker!" He'd pointed at the owlish one, "and you, Keiji, come with me and let us bring the cakes inside at once."

The two he'd ordered had already run back to their cart, and pulled out two hefty-looking cloth bags, when Daichi realised they would have to go without him and the other one.

"Wait, Sir Akiteru! What about us, what help can we offer?" Daichi said, stopping in front of the knight as he carried one of the bags, while his companions shared the weight of the other. The knight seemed to ponder at Daichi's query, but the twinkle in his eyes meant for something _disastrous_ was about to happen:

"You can take Tetsurou and show him around the castle. We won't even be too long, so there's no need to worry!" He'd said with a patronizing smile. 

The kind that even His Majesty and his betrothed found unamusing. 

"And play nice, the two of you! Especially _you, Tetsurou!"_ He called over his shoulder, as they had already walked ahead of Daichi and the other man, Tetsurou, and about to make the turn that led to the doors toward the kitchen. 

"I've _always_ been a nice person though, don't listen to him," the man joked, but the mirth in his eyes was making it hard for Daichi to believe him... _or look away._

"Come now, Lord Daichi, was it? Show me around!" 

And if Daichi was asked if he enjoyed his afternoon with the man, he would vehemently deny it.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it took me this long to finish it!! TAT
> 
> But at least I _finished_ it, right? 😅


End file.
